


Extent of Exposure

by Hitsugi_Zirkus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Romance, Voyeurism, fem!Aoba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/pseuds/Hitsugi_Zirkus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba has idle hands to keep busy when she's lonely, but it's okay because Koujaku will be home from the mainland in just a few hours. (...Or sooner. Which ends in both parties being pleasantly surprised.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extent of Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Another request from sasuke-hotness on tumblr! This time it was Koujaku/fem!Aoba sexy times. I have literally gotten a request for each one of the dick squad (well, minus Mink) plus fem!Aoba having sexy times so look forward to those. Still got a Clear and Noiz one coming.
> 
> This is my first time writing Koujaku, so I hope he's alright character-wise *twiddles thumbs*

Aoba kicked off her shoes by the front door of Koujaku's apartment, frowning as she gazed at his face through her coil. "Delayed?" she asked. The disappointment she tried to mask still managed to seep into her tone.

Offering her a smile, Koujaku said, "Don't pout. It'll just be a few hours; I'll still be back in time for dinner with you and Tae-san."

"I'm not pouting, idiot," she said. She walked into the bedroom and plopped herself there with a creak. If it had just been a normal day, Aoba wouldn't have minded. But for the past few days, Koujaku had been on the mainland to attend a convention for hairdressers. She hadn't known such a thing existed, but then again, a lot of new opportunities and information opened up once Platinum Jail fell.

The first thought Aoba had when Koujaku brought it up though was if he really wanted to go back to the mainland; the last time he had been there caused the root of Koujaku's pain, something Aoba had seen with her own eyes. But Koujaku had seen her thoughts, and kissed her as he said it was something he wanted to do.

"Besides," he had said, "it's been...a very long time since I've last seen my mother."

How could Aoba argue with that? And so she let him go. Granted, as the days passed, she started feeling a little lonely without Koujaku there. But he filled in the gaps when he could, and contacted her every night, ending the call with a sweet, "I miss you," each time.

Back to the Koujaku on her screen, Aoba sighed in defeat. "Well, there's nothing to be done about that. Since I'm already here, I guess I'll wait at your place. You'll tell me when you're back so I can pick you up?"

Koujaku grinned. "Of course. I can't wait to see you again, Aoba." The lighting from the airport he was at showed the growing pink on his cheeks. Aoba had more than a better idea of the road his mind was going and felt herself flush as well.

"Hurry up and get here," she said, and most definitely _not_ pouting. With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up, leaving Aoba on her own in his apartment.

Ever since he left, she'd been over at Granny's, but she came by occasionally to check up on things. Since it was the day he'd return, she dropped in, thinking they could kill time until dinner. Guess that wasn't the case anymore.

With another sigh, Aoba got up. Ren was in her bag, and she took him out to let him continue sleeping on some pillows in the corner of Koujaku's room. Since there was nothing else to do, she figured she might as well bathe. She liked indulging in Koujaku's soaps anyway; she couldn't exactly place if it was because the scents were pleasantly sweet or because they reminded her of him.

She didn't take long, quickly lathering soap over her body with the washcloth before getting in the tub. The water glistening on her skin made her think back to the time she and Koujaku had sex there, his hips slamming into her from behind. For an instant, her movements slowed as she inhaled sharply, goosebumps dotting her skin.

Aoba stopped herself just as her hand smoothed over the inner part of her thigh. _Koujaku is going to be here in a few hours_ , she reminded herself, jerking her hand away. _Just wait a little more_. Embarrassed, Aoba let the drain run and dried herself off, wanting to be clothed again as soon as possible.

After grabbing and putting on one of Koujaku's robes, Aoba let out a relieved sigh and sat back down on the bed. If Koujaku wasn't going to arrive for some time, she'd have to find something to do. Maybe she could clean up the apartment a bit? No, she already did that yesterday because today she thought...

Shaking her head, she messed with her coil and sent a message to Granny about the situation. But after that, there was nothing to occupy her idle mind. She blamed the empty apartment. Although she hadn't actually been alone the past few days, she still felt lonely. Understandably so. Koujaku had become a part of her routine after they started going out.

 _Is it only natural to miss him this much?_ She thought it was. She and Koujaku were childhood friends, but now that they were together, Aoba always wanted him - in a romantic way, of course. But also, if his absence proved anything and she was honet with herself, sexually.

Aoba felt herself blush. It hadn't been her idea for them to have sex once he came back. It wasn't that she had been thinking it or looking forward to it, oh no. No way.

She ran her thumb over the silky robe. Okay, she had thought of it. A bit. But Koujaku had instigated it with one drunken call, collapsed on his hotel bed, his hair rumpled and sticking to his flushed cheeks. His voice was heated, murmuring to Aoba the things he wanted to do to her. His words had touched her just as sensually as his hands did, and in less than five minutes Aoba's hand was under her panties and Koujaku was moaning her name. Needless to say, explaining what happened after he sobered up had been nothing short of mortifying.

 _What an old pervert_ , Aoba thought, laying back on the bed. Well, she could blame Koujaku all she wanted, but it didn't change the fact that she was wriggling her hips from the memory of that night.

Aoba bit her bottom lip, sitting up. _I shouldn't_. It had been embarrassing enough to touch herself during that call with Koujaku, but it was different when she was by herself, like the intimacy wasn't the same without him. She'd feel a little bad but... One twitch and Aoba knew her walls were clenching in want.

 _Stupid idiot, making me think of you like this...!_ She closed her eyes, exhaling deeply through her parted lips. Just a little indulgence wouldn't hurt, right?

One of her hands slid over her hip, following the draping cloth of the robe down her thigh. Aoba laid back down, spreading her thighs open. She had touched herself before, but her own intimate caresses had been replaced by Koujaku's in the past months. After all the time they had sex, she knew his rhythms and how his hands touched her - and it was in such a heated, affectionate way that Aoba always unraveled with just a breath against her ear.

With a shudder, her other hand came up and parted the robe open, exposing her breasts as she continued rubbing her thigh. She thought of Koujaku's hand cupping her breast, kneading the soft mound with his thumb. Aoba sighed in pleasure as she tried to imitate her imagination, pinching her nipple to hardness. The resulting mewl sounded louder in the empty room, but Aoba shivered as she imagined Koujaku kissing along her neck, his hair tickling her skin as he continued teasing her chest.

"Mmn... Koujaku..." Heat crawled up her body, building in between her legs as well. Aoba moved her hand over, rubbing over the folds she felt. Another short moan left her, her hips bucking into her own touch. It occured to her that there wasn't a need to hold down her voice - usually she did because it was just embarrassing, but even now it seemed Koujaku's voice was whispering at her ear, "Let me hear your voice." And when Aoba wouldn't comply...

"A-aah!" Aoba's toes curled as one of her fingers penetrated her entrance. Her swelling walls convulsed around the finger, eager for more to fill her. She could practically hear Koujaku's resulting growl from her moan reverbating on the walls. Her finger probed deeper, thrusting just a bit before she added another.

Wet squelches accompanied the thrusting, encouraging Aoba's movements. Her other hand still on her breast resumed fondling it, her nipple rubbing against her palm. Shivers ran over Aoba's body as her breath left her in hot pants, her fingers moving in and out from her dripping entrance. She was going to get the robe dirty if she hadn't already, but Aoba wasn't in the state of mind to do anything about it. All she could do was absorb herself in her fantasy, remember every one of Koujaku's touches as she worked her fingers desperately on herself.

She added a third finger, easing it a little slower than the other ones as she tried to make room. Three of her fingers were no comparison to Koujaku's cock though, of course. A whine left her as she thought of its hot thickness, rubbing at her entrance...

"K-Kou...nnn! Koujaku!" Dizzy with heat, Aoba moved her fingers again, trying to imitate that delicious fill and fervent speed that Koujaku would have when he fucked her. Her hips rolled around, trying to make a controlled pace, but it was impossible when her fingers moved erratically inside her.

"Aoba~!"

Aoba froze when she heard her name called out. Was that...Koujaku? Yes, that was him, but definitely _not_ the one from her fantasy. All the heat she felt seemed to dissipate. Wait, so that was actually _Koujaku?_ _Here?_

"Aoba, are you here?" He came into the bedroom just as Aoba pulled her fingers out and tried to regulate her breathing. The wide smile on his face dropped when he caught her sitting there with an open robe and her thighs still slightly parted.

"K-Koujaku!" she said in surprise, closing up the robe. Oh god, what was this, what the _hell_ was this? "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to be delayed!"

Gaze still roaming over her, he said, "Well, no, I just said that because I wanted to surprise you. I didn't think it was going to, um, be like _this_ though."

She pretended to not know what he meant and awkwardly laughed. "Aha, I didn't even hear you come in." Kind of impossible to when she was moaning like that.

But Koujaku went on like she hadn't said anything, his cheeks getting red. "A-Aoba, were you just... I-I mean, I could be wrong, but it looks like you were in the, um, middle of something?" He could act all he wanted, but his tone said it all; he knew exactly what she had been doing, only a fool wouldn't.

She still tried to play it off with another laugh. "What? No. I took a bath and I think it was too hot, so I just opened up the robe a bit and-- H-Hey! What are you doing!?"

Koujaku had moved beside her, sitting down on the bed and grabbing her right hand by the wrist. Her glistening juices still covered her fingers. Flushed again, Aoba watched Koujaku's face for reactions. His jaw set hard as he swallowed, and Aoba was just going to smack him and tell him to stop staring when he brought her fingers to his lips. They closed softly around them, his tongue running over her fingers and between them, sometimes sucking.

Aoba gasped, the passionate heat returning to her body as Koujaku cleaned her fingers. She twisted her fingers around, playing with his tongue. The usual embarrassment was replaced with the overwhelming want of physical contact with Koujaku. It had been too long, and when Koujaku pulled back, she knew the want in his eyes reflected hers.

Unable to hold back, Aoba leaned in to kiss him. She could taste herself fresh inside his mouth as their tongues licked at one another. Under that though was Koujaku's taste, something she missed so much and she kissed him even deeper to relish it. Koujaku, probably in the same mindset, embraced her and did the same.

Smaller kisses pressed at her lips as they ran out of breath, and then Koujaku was smiling. "That's one way to be welcomed back," he said with a breathless chuckle. "Gods, I missed you, Aoba."

"Mm." She nuzzled into his shoulder. "Me too. I'm so glad you're back."

He gave a thoughtful hum, running his fingers lightly through her hair. "It looks like you started having fun without me though. You're a very eager girl."

Aoba bristled, lightly hitting his arm. "Shut up, you said you'd be a few hours, and...I had to wait long enough as it was so..." She never thought of herself as the type of girl who was so needy and demanding where her boyfriend was all the time. She hoped it wasn't what she sounded like.

"I get it." Koujaku pressed a kiss to her temple. "I was the same, that whole time." He went lower, kissing her earlobe before licking at it. Aoba melted under his touches, craving more of them. She wanted to be unraveled again, wanted them to make up for every second they had been apart.

"Koujaku..." Aoba leaned closer to him, her hands traveling down to part his own kimono before she was stopped.

"What were you thinking of?" he asked against her ear. At her confused gasp, he continued, "Don't stop now that I'm here. Show me what you were doing, right here and now."

Aoba sputtered, looking away even as her walls started clenching again. "I-I'm not doing that with you watching!" she hissed. His hands eased her robe open again, the cold hitting her skin. "You already saw that kind of thing-"

"Yes, but I was drunk and couldn't remember," Koujaku said in defense, pulling away from her.

"And whose fault is that!?" Aoba narrowed her eyes at him, watching as he sat back and returned her stare. Despite the red tinting his cheeks, it was obvious he meant his words from before, and Aoba shifted uncomfortably. Because of his position, she could see the bulge in his pants between the folds of his kimono. So she wasn't the only one so stirred up.

Lowering her eyes, Aoba pressed her back against the headboard. Her legs were bent, thighs slightly spread. Stupid Koujaku. He wouldn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do, but Aoba wasn't totally against it. After all, her entrance was still wet and wanting, and what she craved for was release, and Koujaku was here again and...

Aoba spread her legs. Most of her body was naked, the robe hanging off her elbows and hips and pooling around her. Her breath hitched as her fingers brushed over her lower lips again. She tried not to feel Koujaku's intent gaze on her, focusing on building up that orgasm she was interrupted from.

A few strokes between her folds, a rub against her swelling clit, and Aoba was panting again, small sounds of pleasure leaving her parted lips. Easily, she was lost in the sensations again, every muscle ready to tense and contract, lulled into the strange limbo of control and passion. She heard a rustle of clothes and the bed creaking. When her vision focused, she saw Koujaku's pants undone, his hand slowly stroking up and down his hard cock.

Aoba's toes curled, whimpering as she put two fingers inside of her. One, two drawn out thrusts to get used to the sensation, and then she was exploring her wet insides, rubbing against her sweet spots. " _Aah_...! Ah, haah..."

"Aoba." Koujaku's voice was low and strained. His hand around his cock kept pace with the movements of her fingers. "Aoba, tell me... Mmn, what you thought of..."

Knowing exactly what he meant, Aoba stuttered a bit in her movements, walls clenching. She moaned, bucking her hips. How was she supposed to answer that? It was obvious what had been on her mind, the person who had been in her fantasy. But Koujaku was looking at her with such unbridled desire that she couldn't hold on.

" _You_ ," she rasped. Her pride was already out the window anyway with her legs spread open in front of him as she touched herself.

"Aahn, aah, I th-thought of you. Ha-aah-nds all over me," she said, voice shaking in pleasure. Her fingers thrusted faster, juices coating them all over again and dripping down. "A-ah... fwah, nngh!"

"Gods, Aoba." Koujaku was also panting now, and even was she pleasured herself, Aoba looked at his hand working on his cock. Every sound he made spurred her on just as much as her own fingers.

The want was getting to be too much, and as slick sounds came from Koujaku's pumps by the precum dripping down his reddened cock, Aoba could feel her orgasm return. It coiled in her stomach, threatening to spread over her whole body as she tensed.

"Koujaku," she moaned. Too far gone to care about her begging tone, she reached out to him with her other hand. "Koujaku, mmn! I want to come with you...i-inside--aah!" She took her fingers out, spreading her thighs even wider, waiting for him to fill that space between.

His breath hitched, eyes falling to the sight of her exposed entrance. And just as she thought, he snapped, cursing as he reached for his bedside drawer and rummaged for a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and pulled it on before finally moving on top of her, her body sliding down on the mattress. Before she could say anything, he caught her lips for a fierce kiss, making more little curses whenever they parted only to kiss again.

"Aoba, saying that... You have no idea what it does to me." Koujaku sucked on her neck, the bob of his body making his cock rub against her entrance.

Provoked, she bucked onto it, whining. Her arms hooked around his neck, trying to pull him closer. It felt like there was no such thing as too close for them, and Aoba just wanted more. Koujaku shifted, reaching down to press the tip of his cock to his entrance.

"I'm gonna put it in," he said, nuzzling into her hair. He chuckled low in his throat. "You prepared yourself well."

Aoba gripped his clothing tight. "Will you _just_ get on with it?"

The heat of his cock pressed into her, nudging open her walls. Aoba arched her back ever so slightly, relishing every inch of him that penetrated her. Her eyes fluttered closed, hands clutching him even harder. Koujaku grunted, holding her in place with his hands on her waist.

It had only been about a week that they had been apart, and Aoba didn't think it would make much a difference, but as Koujaku spread her entrance, she could feel the tight fit, making her lose her breath. Koujaku was also shuddering as her walls convulsed around him, fingers tightening their grip. It would easily bruise, but Aoba couldn't even find a reason to complain about it when Koujaku was starting to thrust shallowly.

And it was more than she could bare in that moment, her body flooded with stimulation. She bit her bottom lip, whimpering as Koujaku pushed in and out of her, and oh, it was _so much better_ than any string of her imagination tried to replicate.

Petting through her hair, Koujaku peered down at her with darkened red eyes. "Aoba... Are you alright? Am I going too fast?"

His concern jarred her from the pleasure, and she couldn't help but smile at that uncertainty on his expression. That attitude always reminded her of their first time, Koujaku for all the world acting like everything he did discomforted her. He was caught in the heat though and he loved her. Aoba could never find discomfort in that, and she loosely wrapped her fingers around his wrist.

"I'm fine. You can keep going."

Koujaku let out a shaky breath before leaning down to kiss and suck at her neck. His thrusts started up again with renewed vigor, pounding into her more deeply and faster. Aoba quickly accustomed herself to the rhythm, tilting her head back as unbridled moans escaped her.

"Aaah, aah, haa--! Nngh, K-Koujaku!" Her fingers threaded helplessly through his hair, scrambling for purchase through the wonderful haze.

He pressed himself more firmly to her, grunting as his hips fully connected to hers. Aoba shrieked at the sensation of being so utterly full and spread, almost past her limit. Her nails scratched down the back of his neck, wrapping her legs around him. Slapping sounds built between them as he rocked his hips into hers.

"I missed this feeling, Aoba," Koujaku told her in a taut voice, kissing and fondling her breasts. His tongue slipped out, stroking a nipple. "I missed your heat, your cute voice, the beautiful curls of your hair--nngh!"

"Koujaku!" Aoba cried. It wasn't possible for her to react properly, all she knew was that Koujaku was here and holding her, he was inside her and growling her name. She cherished him, and needed him to understand every reciprocated feeling that she couldn't voice.

As she hugged him to her body, his arms embraced her too. And for a second, Aoba completely lost herself in the warmth and his sweet, floral scent like cherry blossoms. But then she was lifted up, their position adjusted to Koujaku sitting up and Aoba on his lap. She gasped, grasping at him for support, her ankles still crossed behind him. Koujaku caught her lips just as she adjusted to the position, sinking further down his cock. The new angle made her mewl in the kiss.

"Nn! H-haa...! Koujaku..." Aoba brushed his long bangs back, caressing the tattooed side of his face. She kissed along them, and felt Koujaku tense.

"Aoba, you..." He remained still, paying attention to her movements. The butterfly kisses over his tattoos didn't elicit the reaction they once did. Koujaku knew Aoba accepted him and his past. Going to the mainland for the first time in years proved Koujaku's step forward too. Still, she knew old habits must die hard - Koujaku still covered the ink as much as he could, and seemed to always wait for Aoba's next move if she ever paid attention to them.

She wasn't this time though. Pulling back, she offered another smile, keeping his bangs back from his sweating face. "I just wanted to see your face," she said.

Koujaku stared blankly like he didn't understand before his eyes filled with warmth. "Aoba." He said her name fondly then embraced her once more, bucking his hips up.

Aoba arched again, not expecting the movement. But seconds within Koujaku making a pace again, Aoba grinded down on him, crying out from the angle that had his cock hitting her in a completely new way. The surge of pleasure shook Aoba's body, making her head spin again.

"K-Kouja- _aah_ \--!" Aoba shrieked, a sweet spot hit and then pressed into again and again. Her hips wriggled down on Koujaku's desperately, seeking the swell of his cock to continue stroking against that spot. It was hard for her to move with her legs still around his waist, but if Koujaku was still thrusting into her, grunting and fingertips pressing down on her back, then she figured he still had to be feeling good too.

By this time, she knew for all his sweet demeanor and how much he did love her, Koujaku roughhoused in bed. He got carried away. Aoba knew it and didn't mind it - _definitely_ not if he kept slamming wetly _theretherethereyes!_ \- and knew it partially accounted for the reason he asked hastily if she was alright. But Aoba wouldn't stop him when he felt this good. The tight heat of his muscles, the nip of his teeth and grip of his hands made her think of that rawness he always had. It should make her panic, maybe think of how more animalistic he could get because of his tattoos--

Aoba searched for his lips, covering them with hers. Wet, desperate noises left them in their kisses, overeager and wanton.

But the thing she loved about Koujaku was despite the strength and fire, he could still melt away just as easily as she could when they were intimate.

She allowed herself to grow weak in his arms, clinging to him with his tongue ravishing her mouth just as much as his cock was below her. The heat was too much and spreading, and Aoba was crying in overstimulation. It was hard to keep up with his mouth and thrusts, and mindlessly her hands brushed back the collar of his kimono, bringing it down before she clawed at his naked shoulders.

"Guh! Fwuh, nngh! Aoba!" Koujaku's thrusts became less erratic and fast, turning to hard punctuations after his moans. One of his hands felt around for hers, intertwining them together, and Aoba knew.

Saliva dripping down her chin, eyes barely focused, she just barely was able to call out his name before she came, completely breathless. "N-nnn! Hhiiih! K-Kou-ja...!"

She scratched down on his arms, harder than she intended but Koujaku was too far gone to mind. He growled deeply then thrust once more time before stopping, spilling labored breaths against Aoba's neck. She whimpered weakly, drained as they both ground their hips together in languid attempts to ride out their orgasms.

Aoba sighed in contentment, relaxing as she leaned in to plant a chaste kiss to his cheek. Koujaku brought their linked hands up, pressing the back of Aoba's to his chest. A smile tugged at her lips at the beating of his heart she felt.

Aoba was the first to move, easing her legs down then wriggling around to get off of Koujaku. Realizing what she was doing, he helped her and eased her on the bed. After tossing out the condom and fixing his pants he joined her.

He gave her a meaningful look as he plopped his head into the pillows next to hers. "Next time," Koujaku said, "you're coming back with me to the mainland."

Rolling her eyes, Aoba pushed him away. "What, are you saying this arrangement didn't work?"

"You give yourself too much credit there," Koujaku protested. He nudged her arm away and pulled her close so she couldn't escape. Hooking his chin on her shoulder, he said, "Have you forgotten how I found you today?"

Aoba bit her lip. There was nothing she could say against that. Opting for silence, Aoba huffed and burrowed deeper into his embrace. She was too sore to string out some nonsense argument.

Koujaku chuckled, a deep, amiable sound. "You know that's not the entire reason I want you to join me, although your company is fully appreciated." He kissed the line of her jaw, sliding one of his hands lazily through the opening of the robe.

Stubborn but nonetheless enjoying the warmth of his hand roaming over her ribs and breasts, Aoba asked, "Then what?"

"Mm. Well, I just think it's about that time," he started explaining. "It's been a long time since you've seen my mother too."

Aoba blinked, turning to look at him. The atmophere got serious between them, but not unpleasantly so. It was actually a matter Aoba had wondered about before, more so since Koujaku had just visited the mainland again. She had after all made it a goal to be able to share Koujaku's past and help him. Although she had still been too shy to speak to many people as a child, she did remember the kind woman Koujaku's mother had been.

Aoba nodded, but she couldn't help but smile a little too. "Yes, it has. You'd be alright with me seeing her?"

"Of course." Koujaku said it easily. He must've been thinking about it before he arrived back. How long had be been pondering it? He took her hand again and pressed his lips to it. "I told her many things about what has happened in the years since I've seen her. There was a lot I needed to say about the things I regretted, but also the things that gave me pride and happiness. So I spoke about you as well. And given that, I think, she would like to see the beautiful woman you've become."

Blushing at his choice of words, Aoba still felt honored by hearing them. Pressing their bodies close together, Aoba nodded again. "Yeah. I'd like that, to see her."

She could feel Koujaku's smile pressing against her shoulder.

"Koujaku?"

"Mmm?"

"Welcome home." She nudged him playfully. "And don't you go off like that again."

He laughed, embracing her more in earnest. "Never again," he agreed.

 

 


End file.
